


Paint your dreams with the Colors of my love

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Ship It, I almost turned this into smut, I'll make like Fedex cuz, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Painting, in the 2nd chapter, they get together eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kara invites Nia over a few hours before game night, together they discuss part of their alien-ness and they decide to paint something together.Formerly (and horribly) titled "Painter Together"Mature rating because they get naked and it's presumed they have a bit of fun.





	1. A stroke of the brush

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited the titles and put the notes in the first chapter proper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter was: Colors.

Kara is so focused on controlling the way the paint swells on the canvas that she doesn’t realize that her guest has arrived. 

It takes Nia about three times clearing her throat before it gets a response. “I can come back later?” 

“No need, I was just too focused to realize you were there.” Kara set her brush down and step away from her work

“I didn’t realize you painted before.” Nia says. 

“It’s just something I do in my down time, to focus when it’s too hard to do anything else.” Kara takes off her glasses and sits down on the floor, right next to several paint containers. 

Nia glance over at the couch and decide against it, then plops down, like Kara, on the floor, smoothing down her dress with her hands. “Why am I here like, four hours before everyone else?” 

“I don’t have a lot of friends like you, Nia.” Kara picks up a tiny paint brush and fiddles with the tip.

“You mean half-aliens human hybrids? Or trans women?” Nia looks at the painting Kara was working on when she came in: Stormy skies over a furious patch of sea. 

“I meant the alien part, but I also don’t have any other trans friends that I know of.” She unceremoniously drops the brush where she found it. 

“So you wanted to get to know me better?” Nia’s joy at the idea radiate through her smile. 

“Yes. I don’t know a whole lot about Naltorians or the planet itself. I was wondering if you could maybe tell me a little bit about it?” 

“Okay so, I think my dreams warned me about this conversation.” Nia smiles. “I think I know what it was trying to tell me. Which means, I have a question.” 

Kara narrows her eyes at Nia, feigning offense. “My rambling is getting better, okay?” she stick her tongue out at her friend. “Ask your question.” 

“What topic exactly do you have in mind?” Nia returns the gesture too.

“I was wondering if you had any significant biological differences to humans, like Kryptonians or Daxamites.” Kara picks up the paintbrush again “I was mostly thinking of your eyes.” 

“Are you flirting with me?” Nia steals the paintbrush from Kara. 

“No, I meant your people’s eyes in general.” Kara makes grabbing hands at the stolen brush. 

“I don’t think there’s anything special about our eyes? Beside my ability to see the future, our people don’t have anything like laser eyes. Why were you asking?” Nia keeps the brush away from Kara’s grabbing hand

Kara looks up to the painting she was working on just a moment ago. “Kryptonian eyes see a bit differently. Our eyes are very different from humans, internally. I see colors in some many different shades and hues that others can’t see.”

“Hmm, I don’t think my powers could help much with that. Someone could help you make some special glasses or goggles?” Nia snaps her finger when she get the idea.

Kara shrugs. “That could be possible, I know there are special glasses for colorblind people.” 

“You don’t sound particularly enthusiastic.” Nia fiddles with the brush between her hands.

“I’m tired of having to find creative solutions for every piece of heartbreak I find. I just want someone who sees colors the same way I do without having to reinvent the wheel.” A touch of frustration entering her voice. 

“Did you hide something in your paintings?” Nia stand back up and start examining the painting from closer. 

“I didn’t hide anything, I just see more shades and hues between each steps.” she grabs the brush back from Nia and points to a portion of the painting with the tip. “I see four shades of blue, fading in gradient until it turns gray and white.” 

“Huh, I only see two.” Nia confirms with a little pout. 

Kara set the brush down on the floor, beside and, leaning forward. “Would you like to paint with me?” 

“Kara, I don’t know how to paint.” Nia pokes at her with her foot. 

“Pick three colors. I’ll show you.” Kara climbs back to her feet, insisting with a gesture when Nia seems hesitant. 

Nia stares at the various bottles of paint in silence, thinking over her choices. 

“It doesn’t have to become a regular thing we do either.” Kara reassure her. 

Nia nods and grabs yellow, red and purple. “Got any idea what I can do with those?” 

“A sunset, a field of flowers, a couple of pokemons. Jewelry.” Kara set a few paint brushes on her small work table and removes the canvas she was painting on a bit ago. Replacing it with a new, empty one. “You don’t have to paint with realistic colors, you could paint someone in those shades.”

“How about we start with  _ a _ flower?” Nia laughs a little bit “A field of flowers feels a little too much.”

Kara prepares the paint for Nia, quietly displaying how she does it for herself, then she steps away from the canvas. “What kind of flower are you painting?” 

Nia startles awake, having fallen in a quick little drowsiness episode. “Oh god, I think I saw the end result. It’s going to be ugly.” she chuckles and pick up one of the brushes. 

“It’s going to be a flower.” Kara watches Nia start painting. “A really big flower.” She takes Nia’s arms and gently restrain and guide her next few strokes of the brush. “You’re not Jainey Briggs, Nia, you want a bit of control.” 

“Who the hell is Jainey Briggs?” 

  
“Well, I know what movie we’re watching the next time we meet.” Kara chuckle. 


	2. Two Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and Kara meet in the most unexpected of places after the Game Night with their friends is over. What will happen when faced when an unexpected connection occurs.
> 
> Chapter Title inspired by a song: Two Dreamers by Lunatica
> 
> The prompt for this chapter was: Dreams

The evening that follows is pretty standard fare as far as Game Night goes: A pleasant gathering with pretty competitive people playing monopoly, Mario Kart and even a solid few rounds of poker. When the cards comes out, both Nia and Kara withdraw from the game, citing their unfair advantages and desire to check up on the drying painting Nia worked on earlier. 

The group falls into quiet conversation behind them as they play their game, with the notable exception of Alex who keep casting glances over at Nia and Kara, seeing them bond bringing her a warm sort of smile.

“It doesn’t look quite as bad as I saw it when I started.” Nia comments, observing the bright yellow wildflower painting, from closer, tracing the relief left behind by the stroke of the brush.

“I think maybe it’s different from your vision because you thought you do it all alone.” Kara teases

“You’re right, you made it better.” Nia picks up the thin brush she used from the little water pot nearby and flicks a bit of water at Kara. 

Droplets of colored water lands across her cheek and over her glasses, which Kara takes off before taking the brush from Nia. “What I meant was:  _ we _ made it better together.”

Nia turns her attention to the painting, as warmth blossom from her chest and warms her cheek with a rosy color.

Kara, Oblivious to Nia’s reaction to her statement, shrugs and idly bring her finger to fiddle with the crystal necklace around her neck. Steadfastly ignoring the increased rhythm of her heartbeat. 

“God Damn it James I thought you were bluffing!” Lena’s sudden accusation break the silence, as she drops her cards on the table unceremoniously. The group joins in laughter, as James collect his plastic chips winnings. 

Nia and Kara rejoins the group then, choosing to participate in the next round. 

* * *

Kara lays in bed later that night, wrapped into her blankets and comforter, her face deep into her pillows, sleep comes over her rapidly, dimming the day’s rambunctious end. She dreams vividly tonight, dipping the tip of her thin, fine painting brush into a pot of paint of indistinguishable color and where the canvas would be, she finds the naked back of a woman. A gentle warm rise from her core as she begins her work.

Starting at the base of the mysterious woman’s neck, she draws a thin line down her back, perfectly following the center of her spine, through every little bump of it. She anticipates the shivers that her work creates perfectly. The tip of the brush reaches the small of her Canvas’ back, which elicit an ethereal laugh. The line goes from a dark blue at the top to a much paler shade of it one she finishes it, creating a gradient effect with no effort. 

The slick sensation of paint and the soft, fleeting touches of the brush against her spine tickles, it creates a warm, intimate moment in the back of her imagination and it becomes all too real when she feels the press of a kiss at the small of her back. Her eyes open, yet she’s in a dream, like one of her vision. Her body is bare and feels every bit the home it should be, the sun’s warmth is comforting. She cast a look hoping for a glimpse of the lover her dream conjured tonight, surprise takes over the moment. “KARA!? What the hell!?” 

Kara is kneeling in the grass, painting paraphernalia scattered wide around her, like she’s been painting here regularly. The only thing Kara is wearing is the odd crystal necklace, dangling from her neck, glimmering bright in the sunlight. A moment of realization strikes when Nia’s surprised exclamation she wraps her arms around her body, shielding her modesty. Her expression speaks of the extent of the mortifying ordeal this is. “I have no idea what’s happening, I’m not normally… like this in the dreams.”

Nia doesn’t bother covering herself, taken by the sensation of peace, too fascinated by the sight of Kara, of all people, being a visitor in her dreams. “Usually, when I have those dreams, It’s a vision of the future and I also tend to wear clothes in them.” She averts her gaze from Kara, as it appears to make her uncomfortable. She circles around the various painting instruments and bottles, examining the sun-bathed field of the familiar yellow wildflowers. 

“This isn’t the first time I’m in this field. Usually I meet with a long lost memory or feel a loved one touch.” Kara explains, her gaze studying the grass beneath her feet with great interest. “It’s been useful in the past, to defeat the Worldkillers, to help me out of unconsciousness.” she forces herself to look up. “I guess we have more things in common than we thought.”

Nia smiles and the sun lights up to an almost blinding level, she offers her hands to Kara, hands facing up. 

Kara places her hands into Nia’s and blushes only further when she gets up with Nia’s help. Her attention drift away from Nia herself, too uncomfortable to look at her. 

“So you can paint my back like a canvas and kiss it but, looking at me naked is too much?” Nia teases, stepping very close to Kara, drawn the strong heat emanating from her. 

“This was supposed to be a horny dream just for myself! It’s different when there’s someone else involved!” Kara admits, trying not to smile too much. 

Nia keep smiling and press just a little closer to Kara, her eyes locked on her face, she runs the tip of her index finger on the blonde’s jawline, trying to get her to look at her. “It’s not like the dream I was expecting was going to be chaste.”

Kara leans into the touch gentle, guiding touch and let her gaze follows, locking with Nia’s. “Somehow I don’t think you were expecting me being the one holding the paintbrush”

“I wasn’t expecting you, no, typically I’m more drawn to men.” Nia presses her forehead against Kara’s, brushing the tip of her nose against hers. “But I’m drawn to you now, so what about we enjoy this and have a really, really awkward breakfast together tomorrow?” 

Kara slowly walks toward the painting paraphernalia “I’ll cook us breakfast, come over whenever you wake up.” Kara sit in the grass there and so does Nia, with her back turned on her, but Kara scoots a lot closer, encircling her with her legs. 

Nia closes her eyes, her hands roaming over the legs around her, anticipation building for the brush to slide once more against her skin again. She let a little gasp out when the slick feeling of paint spread in a quick line over her ribs. “It tickles.” 

Kara draws a little zigzag in response to the tickling comment, making it worse, making Nia squirm. 

Nia dip her finger into the pot of paint and draws a little red heart on Kara’s inner thigh, tickling her as well. 

They exchange a playful glare, it ends quickly in a warm embrace and a kiss.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't start writing this one thinking I'd want them to get together, but here we are aboard the S.S. ISHIPIT


End file.
